Officer Limeskin
Limeskin (ライムスキン, Raimusukin)' '''is one of the major supporting characters in Suka Suka. Background '''Limeskin' is a high ranking officer within the Guardian Wings Military. He is Chtholly's, Ithea's and Nephren's caretaker and their commander on the battlefield. Limeskin also has a wife and daughter and loves to brag about them. He is often called "The Lizard" by Willem and has seen a great many deal of battles and has witnessed the deaths of numerous Leprechauns. He is also old friends with the Mayor of Corna di Luce and is affectionately called "Uncle" by his daughter, Phyracorlybia Dorio. Appearance Limeskin is a 83 year old Reptrace (Lizard Person). He has navy blue eyes and looks like a tall reptile. Most often, he will be seen in a Guardian Wings Officer's uniform. Limeskin looks younger than appears. Due to his Reptrace body, it is hard to tell his age. But, off-duty, he will wear large yellow Hawaiian shirt and brown pants. Personality Limeskin has the personality of an old soldier. He is kind, patient and understanding towards others and will offer his advice to them, if needed. Being a father himself, Limeskin also likes children and is fond of the Leprechauns at the Fairy Warehouse. Limeskin has seen a great deal of battles and is sympathetic to the plights of soldiers like Chtholly. He speaks in a romantic poetic tone and often refers to the internal struggles in soldier's hearts as their "Wind," He also respects people like Willem who go out of their way to extend lives. Limeskin doesn't like the idea of using Leprechauns as Fairy Weapons and would rather see them grow up to be normal adults, than be forced to use their Fairy Gates to destroy the 17 Beasts. But, he does understand the necessity of using them and will often follow orders nevertheless, even if he doesn't completely agree with them. However, this doesn't mean Limeskin is an complete soldier and doesn't struggle against the top brass. Limeskin will often do whatever it takes to prolong the lives of his soldiers. He is willing to listen to others' ideas like Willem's plan to fall islands instead of sacrificing Fairy soldiers and will do whatever it takes to protect the Leprechauns from those who would abuse them, even if they are from the same military. When the top brass of the military were thinking about disbanding the Warehouse and planning to use the Leprechauns as weapons of war, Limeskin did whatever he could without breaking military protocol and urged Nygglatho to come up with an excuse to go Corna di Luce with the Leprechauns. Weapons Limeskin doesn't possess any weapons beside the standard military grade sword. As an officer, he will often be watching and taking part in the battle with his own personally commanded airship, using the airship's main weapons to attack the enemy. Abilities Enhanced Strength As a Reptrace, Limeskin is incredibly physically strong. He can take on strong opponents, just by using his fists, though he will often resort to talking first. Trivia * Limeskin's name is a direct reference to his skin color. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptrace Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Guardian Wings Military